Talk:Constitution
A user can be blocked for: Arguing with an admin. Mäöres: Emes kin geblok waere waenges: 't Neet ins zeen mit de behieërder. Wen twieë behieërders 't neet ins zeen beslis de presidènt of de burekraot. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:12, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Guess where I took that rule from :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahahahha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::You should also add "Weigere 'n euverlèkpazjena van euvere 55 kb te arsjivieëre" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::So you can spam my talk page and point out that it has more than 55 kb? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, that would not be a problem. But if someone asks you to archive your talk page and you say "no". You'll get a block :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::From who? You didn't seem to want to block yourself when I pointed out that you should archive your talk page. And I would block the other user first anyway :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:26, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That's because I am the bureaucrat :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::So am I. Btw do you realize you're arguing with an admin at the moment? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: :o No, we're not arguing. I'm giving you advice (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I see. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) 4kant, article 4.2 is wrong: "If has user has been" should be "If the user has been" or something alike. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:54, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Typo :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) 30 sec You seem to have missed something: http://tagog.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) That one has been abandoned :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 16:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Article 5 :P *Every member of the Tagogese Parliament must be a member of a political party approved by the Tagogese Union for Monitoring Political Health (TUMPH). **TUMPH is an authorised section of Tagpol. Decisions regarding party approval will be made solely by the neutral and unbiased body of TUMPH, and it is forbidden for non-approved organizations to exert influence on the proceedings. **Any group wishing to establish a political organization must apply to TUMPH for approval. ***In the event that the request is approved, the organization may enjoy all the rights and priviliges normally granted to Tagogese political parties. ***In the event that the request is not approved, the organization may not be created, and the instigators may face criminal charges. **If a party is not approved, either because its application was rejected or because one was never submitted, it is contralegislative, and all associated with the organization may face imprisonment or execution. Does the President approve? :P --Semyon 15:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The last bit seems to have broken grammar. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Semyon, how could you make a grammar mistake? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's been known to happen before. :P --Semyon 11:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Approved :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Correction 'Each year in February, all Citizens are checked as to whether they still agree with the Constitution or not. If not, they will lose their Citizenship.' implies that becoming a citizen requires agreement with the constitution in the first place. But that's not listed as a requirement. :'( --Semyon 16:09, January 12, 2014 (UTC) In other words we need to decitizenificate Horton. I'll get rid of the word "still" there. As for the decitizenification of Horton, that'll happen soon enough without too much trouble :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC) We need to update this As part of TCP's New Tagog Policy. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :That's what we have elections for, so the Tagogese people get to choose their government. In the meantime, your proposal is rejected. :P --Semyon 09:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC)